FIL: Chp 3
by DarkStarVega17
Summary: I'm sorry it took me a while to post up this 3rd chapter for My Little Pony Friendship is love I just been busy and I also had a some Writers Block here it is. If you guys have any questions for me just Private Message me OK Thank to all my readers.


_Friendship Is Love_

_Chapter 3: __Knowing the Spark_

_As I stood in shock as my brother stared directly into my eye's all I could do was think how can this happen now of all times. If he knows than all the Princesses will know to, and I know that my mentor will be most disappointed in me also Princess Luna will have a reason to look down on me. As I kept thinking about it I soon realize what the girls say to me. How can I show my face in Ponyville, Scratch that how can I show my face anywhere. I looked up at my brother as tears flowed down my eyes I tried to open my mouth and speak but no words came out of my mouth._

_My brother put his head down and his hand up, "stop Twily I don't want to hear your excuse, I saw what I saw and it wasn't pretty."_

_"Twily I don't understand mom and dad raised you better than this, I just tried to so much for you and this is how. . ."_

_I looked down at the floor as I cried like a newborn filly. How can I respond to what my brother was saying, He was right in some ways so what can I say really. As I was about to pick up my head Pinkie held my hoof tightly and looked at my brother and her expression was very un-Pinkie like nothing I've ever seen before. Pinkie went to my brother and smacked him. I stood there in shock I never would have guessed Pinkie would do such a thing._

_"How dare you treat your sister like this, if you really are her brother you would love and support her in any decision she does."_

_Just as Pinkie uttered those words she and my brother gave each other a stare down. They stood like that for a about fifteen to thirty minutes I didn't know what to say or do at this moment, I also didn't know how long this could last Pinkie and my brother Shining Armor can both be very difficult at certain times. Just as I was thinking my brother looked at me and Pinkie and thought about it for a while. As he paced back and forth Pinkie looked at me held me close and whispered in my ear_

_"It's going to be ok I won't let anything happen to you Pinkie promise"_

_As she said that I felt really relived for some reason, the words my dear friend who's now become something more to me. It's that feeling you get when you know when someone's really telling the truth that you can fell that they mean what they say. To be honest I never felt this safe outside of the Canterlot never in all my life did I feel the way I felt that day. As my brother came to a stop he walked up to me and said,_

_"Twily I'll be back I have to do some thinking and talk to you know who, but I'll be back soon ok so please be safe. Twilight you know that being your brother you can tell me anything ok please"_

_I was stuck for a brief moment but I just simply nodded and said ok big brother but please don't tell any pony yet me and Pinkie are not ready to make it public yet. My brother must have understood because he just simply hugged me and went off. I gave a sigh of relief as I turned my attention back to Pinkie I flew into her arms as she embraced me with all kindness and love as she could give me and I looked at her and said,_

_"Did you really meant what you said Pinkie honest and truly did you really meant it"_

_As tears started to fill my eyes that I couldn't help I mean come on I was scared, confused and a little bit aggravated I didn't what to do it's funny really me of all people confused and going to someone like Pinkie to this moment I still find that funny. Just then I felt Pinkie embrace get tighter as she spoke gently a trait not often found in Pinkie she calmly said_

_"No matter how long this may take my love for you will never break, months and years my go and past yet our spark will always last, love and hate come and go people will treat us so very cold, forbidden love never to be yet me and you are still here, the future holds a bright light Pinkie Pie and Twilight"_

_I stared at Pinkie like never before such beauty coming from each of those words, to think that someone like Pinkie can muster up a poem like that it made my heart melt. No words had to be spoken I just leap onto pinkie and kissed her so very passionately and didn't stop I knew she was the one for me and no one can tell me otherwise. I looked at Pinkie and told her right there and then because I was so sure of now of all times,_

_"Pinkie I'm in love with you!"_

_She smiled and held me close because just like me she felt the same way, there was nothing else left to say I was in love with one of my good friends. I don't know how this would play out but I just hope it goes well. The day ended rather unusual. The next day arrived and I left my house to go see Pinkie and I couldn't be happier. On my way over I was thinking even if Princess Celestia I wouldn't care this is what my heart desire and I'm just doing what she thought me was to let my heart decide sometimes. As I arrived at Sugarcube Corner Pinkie was waiting for me with a mixture of happy and sad on her face I was wondering what was up all she said to was_

"_Come with me up stairs I got something to show you and tell you"_

_Not wondering to much what was it that she meant all I did was nod and follow her up stairs. I walked up the stairs and down the hallway to Pinkies Room as I walked in her room it was dark she took my hand and sat me down on the bed. The lights turned on and I was surrounded by the rest of the girls I was quite surprised. _

"_Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash What are you all doing here!" _

_I was there in shock when I saw each of them sitting next to each other and what I mean was they were acting like me and Pinkie as if they were, Don't tell me you guys are Applejack and Rarity and Fluttershy and Rainbow dash when did this all happen. Sitting there trying to gather all the confusion together. Does anyone else knows Applejack and Rarity said just our little sisters and big Mac then I looked and Rainbow and Fluttershy the both just said Scootaloo. How did this all begin? We all sat down and then Applejack stood up and said _

"_Well since me and Rarity were the first to feel this way I reckon I better start this story off" _

_And just like that three pairs of lovers that were once friends I just hope and wonder how this will end up. I just know this this will be one long letter to the princess. _


End file.
